


I just wanna keep calling your name (until you come back home)

by vearnel



Category: Pro Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, and charlotte loves becky, and cute, becky loves flowers, post-concussion bex, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vearnel/pseuds/vearnel
Summary: It was 10 p.m. when Charlotte arrived to their hotel room. She hasn't seen Becky since they splitted up in the morning. The dark was descending in their hotel room, only light of street lamps illuminated it a little. The first thing that caught Charlotte's attention were the roses. Becky put them on the night table next to her side of their bed. Charlotte came closer and smelled them, squatting. She looked at sleeping Becky with the smile. She slept peacefully, cuddling the sheets. When Charlotte put strand of her ginger hair behind her ear, Becky moved and said few unclear for Charlotte, probably Irish words. Blonde smiled and kissed her forehead.





	I just wanna keep calling your name (until you come back home)

When Becky was happy everyone around her knew about it. Her energy was everywhere. She was smiling all the time and  _ god _ Charlotte loved Becky’s smile. Brighter than thousand suns, so beautiful and so true and maybe Charlotte was a little bit selfish, but she wished she was the reason of most of Becky's smiles.

When Becky felt some strong, positive emotion she used to buy flowers. No matter where she and Charlotte were, she always must have bought at least one, little flower. After few years of traveling with her, Charlotte learnt their meaning, therefore when Becky was buying yellow roses, Charlotte knew that she’s happy. But that wasn't so obvious in the beginning.  


Basically, first time round, when they arrived in New York at 5 a.m, after two weeks long European Tour, first thing that Becky’s done was running into an around-the-clock flower shop and walking out of it with big bunch of yellow roses, Charlotte had no idea what’s going on. For few minutes she was just walking by Becky’s side, looking at her with surprise on her own face. But Becky was just happy, smelling her flowers and looking at them with love. Charlotte wished she was those flowers. But there was other feeling in her heart, something that was melting it. The sight of smiling Becky was the best sight of her life. So she smiled, Becky hasn’t seen it probably, but Charlotte was happy too.

‘’For whom they are,  _ my love _ ?’’

‘’Who?’’ Becky asked, wrinkling her nose.

‘’These flowers.’’ she responded to Becky's question. Redheaded looked at her bunch, with the concentration.

‘’Do you mean  _ the roses _ ?’’’ she asked, looking straight in Charlotte’s eyes.

Becky's eyes. Charlotte noticed that Becky's eyes looked perfect against the roses. Essentially, when they've met each other for the first time, the thing that catched Charlotte's attention were those hazel eyes. The eyes of Irish, tiny girl were so happy and curious. Blonde's never seen eyes like that before. They were so true, just like Becky, she looked at Charlotte once and the whole world stopped. 

''Yeah, I meant roses.’’ she said after a while.

‘’Great. It’s important, you know, they’re not just flowers’’ she said. ’’But returning to your question. I bought 'em for us. To the our hotel room.’’

‘’To the our hotel room?’’

‘’Yes.'' Becky said, touching one of  _ the roses.  _ ''I hope you don’t mind I bought ‘em.’’ she added quietly.

‘’No, I don't,  _ darling. _ ’’ Charlotte said, pulling Becky closer with one arm to her own body.‘'Do they mean something?’’she asked softly, looking at flowers.

‘’Yes, they kinda do.’’ that was the Becky’s answer and Flair knew that it had to suffice her. Sometimes Becky was replying like that, with evasion, leaving Charlotte with questions. But this time Charlotte knew she had to find out meaning of the roses by herself.

The café was small and cosy. Luckily, Charlotte didn't meet any of her fans en ruete, so she had more time to talk. Don't get her wrong, she loved all of her fans and she was grateful for every single person who supported her, but in that situation she needed time for herself. When she walked into the building she immediately came and sat at the table with Finn.

''So you need me.. for what exactly do you need me?’’ he asked, screwing his eyes up. 

''I need you to tell me one thing about Becky.’’ Charlotte said and exactly in the same moment she realized how it sounded. As Becky's girlfriend she should've knew everything about her. What's her favorite food? What's her shoe size or when her mother has birthday? And Charlotte knew answer for all of these questions but Becky was something more than favorite food or shop, something more than daughter of her mother and something more than favorite season or movie. Real Becky was hiding behind things like yellow roses or her white notebook. Real Becky was far from the ring and Charlotte felt that she didn't know everything about real Becky.

‘’Why don’t you ask her by yourself?’' Finn said, taking swallow of his tea.

‘’It’s a little bit complicated.’' she admitted.

‘’Oh, I mean, um, well, it’s not my business.’’ he began. ’’So, what do you want to know? I can't tell you everything, because even I don't know everything but I promise to try.’’

‘’I don’t really know how to start but… it may sound weird..'' she said tentatively. ''You see, Becky... yesterday, she.. she bought roses and I was trying to figure out what they mean, because they definitely mean something to her and when I asked... I just.. I just want to know what do these roses mean.’’ she said quickly,, waiting for Finn’s reaction.

His face changed a little. He looked more intent than before, maybe even happier.

‘’What roses? What’s their color? How many of them?’’ he bombarded her with so many questions.

‘’The bunch of them and they were yellow, if I recall correctly.’’ when she said it, his face changed again, and now he was definitely happy.

‘’If you right, it’s good, it’s perfect.’’ he said. ''I haven’t seen her with these roses since we were in Ireland.’’ he added and Charlotte realized how important roses really are. Everything from Ireland was special to Becky. She didn't come back to her home often and that's why things like the roses were particular. She had strong connection with home, even thousands miles away from it. 

‘’W-what?’’ that was the only word that she could've said. Finn's words made her speechless.

‘’I’m glad she finally bought them. I thought it’ll never happen.’’

‘’But what they mean?’’ Charlotte asked again, trying to understand what’s on Finn’s mind.

‘’They mean something great, something awesome. Now, I think, something important but I am not right person to tell you that. You have to ask her by yourself.’’

‘’But I’ve done it before.’’ she sighted.

‘’And what did Becky say?’’

‘’She said that they mean something but I was wondering what exactly.’’

''But what was you question?’’

‘’Do they mean something?’’ Charlotte repeated her question from the previous day.

''You asked in wrong way, but nevermind. You can ask her again, just do it right.’’ Finn said and left her without an accurate answer.

It was 10 p.m. when Charlotte arrived to their hotel room. She hasn't seen Becky since they splitted up in the morning. The dark was descending in their hotel room, only light of street lamps illuminated it a little. The first thing that caught Charlotte's attention were the roses. Becky put them on the night table next to her side of their bed. Charlotte came closer and smelled them, squatting. She looked at sleeping Becky with the smile. She slept peacefully, cuddling the sheets. When Charlotte put strand of her ginger hair behind her ear, Becky moved and said few unclear for Charlotte, probably Irish words. Blonde smiled and kissed her forehead.

''I'll be back in several minutes.'' she whispered to Becky's ear and leave the room.

As quiet as it's only possible she took shower but even under the stream of the hot water her mind was full of questions for Becky. Lynch was such a private person, even in relationship with Charlotte. She didn't talk to much about her past, maybe about a few things that were relevant to the way she got into wrestling, that's it. No talking about her first school crush or her best friends. She was living in the present, sometimes talking with Charlotte about the plans for the future. And Charlotte accepted it. She accepted dark past of Becky, her bright present and the unintended future. But there was one thing that Charlotte couldn’t leave alone. Because if yellow roses were symbol of happiness for Becky, why she never told Charlotte what they mean. She thought that Becky would want to talk about this happier side of her past. Maybe the wall between old Becky and current Becky was impossible to break. 

But Charlotte will try.

After one hour she walked into the room and slowly laid next to Becky, trying to not wake her up, but after few seconds redhead turned her face to Charlotte’s.

‘’Hi.’’ Becky murmured with her sleepy voice. ‘’How was your day?’’

‘’Good.’’ Charlotte responded, caressing redhead's face. ‘’Busy, but good. And yours?’’

‘’Kinda boring but still good.’’ 

‘’How are your flowers?’’ Charlotte pulled Becky closer to herself.

‘’Roses?’’

‘’Yeah, roses.’’

‘’I think they’re good. I’ve watered them before I went to the bed. Why do you ask?’’ Becky said and blonde knew that this is her chance, she only had to asked in the right way.

‘’I don’t know. I was just.. I was thinking about them and your smile when you bought ‘em, all day.’’

‘’Really?’’ Becky giggled. 

‘’Really.’’ she admitted quietly

‘’Oh Charlie, Charlie.’’ Becky laughed softly, straddling on Charlotte’s tights, touching her cheek and kissing it. ‘’You really spend all day thinking about me and my roses?’’

‘’Yeah, I did but it’s only because you left…’’

‘’Shh.’’ she cut her off, pressing her own lips to Charlotte’s. ‘’It’s okay to be curious sometimes.’’ she kissed her jaw and neck. ‘’So you wanna know what they mean, Charlotte?’’ blonde nodded. Becky pressed their foreheads together. ’’Happiness.’’ she whispered.

‘’What?’’ Charlotte couldn’t believe that answer is so simple.

‘’...and home.’’ Becky finished, breathing deeply.

‘’Your home?’’ blonde asked carefully, grabbing Becky’s hands and kissing them.

‘’No Charlie, they mean that I feel like home.’’

‘’I.. I don’t understand. We’re in a random hotel room…’’ Becky laughed softly, hearing Charlotte’s words.

‘’It’s about you, _b_ _ aby girl.  _ It’s all about you. I bought them when we arrived in New York, no because of the city, because I was with you. I’m happy because I’m with you. And… and after all those years I think I can finally say this. Charlotte.. it’s not about Ireland or USA, Europe or America, hotel room or our house. It’s not about  _ where _ I’ll spend rest of my life, it’s about with  _ who _ I’ll do it. I’m.. I’m trying to say that the home, I thought that I won’t find place in this world, where I’ll feel like in Ireland but I was wrong, because every place on the Earth feels like home when I’m with you. We can travel all life but no matter where we’ll be, I’m gonna buy these roses, because you make my happy everywhere, every day of my life.’’

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is red-headeddevil


End file.
